Eternal No Longer
by M. Scott Eiland
Summary: MacLeod returns to Sunnydale along with some familiar faces to give Buffy some sad news. Sequel to "Eternal Slayer."
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to my story "Eternal Slayer." As with that story, this is a BTVS/Highlander crossover story (generally, if assumptions of the two series are inconsistent, I assume that BTVS conventions apply).  
.Rating: PG-13 (occasional decapitation and other such good times). The characters and their storylines are the property of their respective creators/owners, and no infringement of copyright is intended. This story takes place just after the events of "Bad Beer" (spoilers up to that point), and some time after the conclusion of the series "Highlander: The Raven."  
  
  
ETERNAL NO LONGER  
  
Prologue  
  
  
The black Mercedes pulled up in front of the nondescript office building, and its occupants quickly exited the vehicle and walked up the steps. Duncan MacLeod opened the front door, holding it for his three companions: Methos, Amanda, and Nick Wolfe. They walked over to the elevator, and Duncan pushed the button. As they waited, Nick turned to Amanda and asked, "Could you explain to me why I'm here again?"  
  
Amanda smiled at him and replied, "Nick, we've been over this. We needed to bring everyone who knew her reasonably well, in case the Arbiter wants more information. . .besides, I like having both you and Duncan around: a girl likes a little display of jealousy now and again, you know."  
  
Nick and Duncan both rolled their eyes heavenward, and Nick asked, "Duncan, for God's sake, would you please put me out of my misery?"  
  
Duncan laughed and replied, "Not a chance, Nick. You're the one who decided to come back to her. . .now you've got to deal with it. I've put up with her for centuries, so you can deal with her for a long while yet before you get to bitch about it. . .besides, we've got a job to do here."  
  
The elevator arrived, and the Immortals entered. After a few moments, the elevator stopped on the eleventh floor. They exited the elevator and entered what appeared to be an ordinary law office. They moved quickly through the deserted hallways and entered a conference room, where they sat and waited. After a few moments, Nick was moved to ask, "So when does this all-powerful Arbiter arrive?"  
  
"Now, actually."  
  
All four Immortals whirled to the doorway, where a tall man wearing a hooded robe stood. They could all perceive that he was Immortal, but how could an Immortal get so close without detection? The man smiled at the discomfort of his guests, then moved over to sit at the end of the table. He reached up and pulled down his hood, and Amanda gasped in shock as she recognized the man: "Edwards?"  
  
The man smiled again and replied, "Amanda. Good to see you again. Don't worry-" he commented as he saw the woman tense in preparation to fight for her life, "-I'm not interested in your head this time. I am the Arbiter. . .and I understand that you have evidence of a violation of the Second Rule."  
  
Duncan nodded and replied, "Yes." He held up videotape and walked over to the TV/VCR setup in the corner of the room. He inserted the tape, turned on the TV, and pressed "Play." They all watched the images darting across the screen for about ten minutes, then the screen went blank and the Arbiter nodded and commented, "Excellent camera work. From where did this tape come, MacLeod?"  
  
Duncan replied, "I have a source within the Watchers. This Immortal's Watcher happened to be in position to witness the violation, and my source forwarded the tape to me."  
  
The Arbiter frowned and commented, "The evidence would appear to be conclusive. Do you have any thoughts on what the remedy should be?"  
  
Duncan turned to Methos, who responded, "The Immortal who died was of exceptional power. . .the offender has gained a great deal of strength as a result of his crime, and he has both mortal and Immortal assistants. I would recommend that both MacLeod and I receive the Mark, and that we be allowed to recruit non-Immortal help in dealing with the situation."  
  
The Arbiter raised an eyebrow and asked, "You are not suggesting that normals who are not aware of Immortals should be brought into this, are you Methos?"  
  
Methos suppressed a wince at the thought that he had not identified himself to the Arbiter before he was recognized, and he replied, "No, Arbiter. Any non-Immortals we recruit will be those who already know of our existence."  
  
The Arbiter nodded and replied, "Your proposal is sound, Methos. I concur." He reached into a pocket and pulled out two pendants: each consisted of a silver chain with a five-carat diamond that glowed with an eerie blue light. He handed the pendants to Duncan and Methos, and intoned, "I bestow upon you, Duncan MacLeod, and you, Methos, the Mark of the Justicar. You are authorized to take all necessary measures to bring to justice the violator of the Second Rule, including the recruiting of mortal help, as long as such individuals are already aware of the existence of Immortals." He stood up and bowed, then smiled and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a tennis match scheduled for four this afternoon." He moved out of the room, and all present were silent for a long moment before Nick turned to Amanda and asked, "When did you see this guy before, Amanda? You looked as if you'd seen a ghost."  
  
Amanda shuddered and replied, "That man was one of the nastiest bastards it was ever my misfortune to meet. . .cruel, unpleasant, generally not someone you'd want to spend much time around. He went after me once. . .and he was way too good for me to deal with. I ended up jumping into a five thousand foot deep gorge to evade him. . .how would someone like that end up as the Arbiter?"  
  
Methos smiled grimly and replied, "The position of the Arbiter changes with time, Amanda. The Arbiter never seeks combat, but if an Immortal comes after him, he fights. If he wins, fine. . .but if he loses, the victor finds that he has become the Arbiter, and that his personal desires have been subjugated to the Arbiter's duties. . .apparently Edwards' viciousness finally got him in trouble."  
  
Nick absorbed this information with a frown, then asked, "So why didn't you ask the Arbiter to deputize me and Amanda? If this guy has gained as much power as you say, you might need us."  
  
Methos replied, "The Mark is only necessary to exempt us from the Second Rule regarding the violator: you two can still help us keep his mortal and Immortal helpers occupied. Amanda is, of course-" he smiled and bowed at the platinum blonde beauty, who blew him a kiss as he continued, "-quite capable, and you, though still young, have taken to training quite well and have the additional benefit of your police experience. Don't worry, Nick, we wouldn't think of leaving you out of this little adventure."  
  
Nick grimaced and replied, "Gee, I feel so wanted right now. So, what were you talking about when you mentioned involving mortals? You can't mean Joe. . .he has that Watchers' Code and all that."  
  
Duncan frowned and replied, "Friends of mine. . .I met them earlier this year. They are very capable, know all about Immortals. . .and I need to see them anyway. . .to give them the news." He gestured to his friends and concluded, "Let's get back and pack. . .we've got a long plane trip ahead." The four Immortals left the building quietly, the mood becoming somber as each pondered the events that brought them to this anonymous location, and the mood continued as they drove away.  
  
  
As before, comments are welcome and desired.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part I

ETERNAL NO LONGER  
  
Part I  
  
  
Buffy and Willow walked along the main quad of UC Sunnydale, taking in the view and generally enjoying the day. After two days as "Cave Slayer", Buffy had awakened with a nasty hangover, complete recall of what she had done and said under the influence of the magic beer, and a general sense that all was well in her world. Willow had been pleased at the improvement in her best friend's mood, and they were discussing Professor Walsh's latest lecture when a familiar voice called out, "So this is the American college experience. . .sorry I missed out on it."  
  
Buffy and Willow turned around and saw Duncan MacLeod, with a mischievous expression on his face and gladness in his eyes. Buffy grinned and called out, "Duncan!" as she gave him an uninhibited hug: Willow settled for a smile and a nod, which Duncan returned as Buffy withdrew and asked, "When did you get here? How did you manage to track us down?"  
  
"Giles told me you were both going to school here," the Highlander replied, "and once I got here, finding you was not a problem. . .you set off my paranormal senses far more readily than most Immortals do." He smiled again, then commented, "It was a good thing that you and Willow were together. . .something has come up, and I need to discuss it with both of you back at Giles' apartment."  
  
Buffy frowned and replied, "We don't have any more classes today, so that's not a problem. . .Duncan, what's wrong?"  
  
Duncan's face turned sad as he replied, "I think I'll have to show you that back at Giles' place, Buffy. We should hurry back. . .I parked close to here." He gestured for the two young women to follow him, and Buffy felt the cold tickle of dread brush against her soul as she and Willow followed her enigmatic friend back to his car.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy knocked on the door, and after a few seconds Giles opened it: Buffy could see that Giles had suffered a great shock recently from the look on his face. "Giles. . .what's wrong?" Buffy asked softly, her sense of dread growing by the moment as she realized something terrible must have happened.  
  
Giles looked at her, trying to reassure her and failing utterly as he replied, "We'll let you know in a minute, Buffy." He gestured to indicate that Buffy, Willow, and Duncan should come in, and they walked into the living room of Giles' apartment, where Xander, Anya, and Oz were sitting along with three people that neither Buffy nor Willow recognized.  
  
Duncan motioned over to the strangers, and they walked over, their expressions somber. Duncan turned back to Buffy and said, "Buffy, these are three good friends of mine." He motioned to the tall, platinum blonde woman standing next to him and continued, "Buffy Summers, this is Amanda."  
  
In spite of her anxiety, Buffy smiled: she remembered the stories that Duncan had told her about this Immortal during their brief time together in January. The Slayer grinned and commented, "Good to meet you, Amanda. If half of what Duncan told me about you is true, we'll have to have a long conversation before you leave."   
  
The Immortal cat burglar chuckled and replied, "I could say the same about you, Buffy. . .I've heard about Slayers, but I've never met one before. . .we'll have to exchange tips on technique." Buffy laughed, hoping she was talking about fighting. Duncan motioned to a tall, thin man with a close-cropped haircut and continued, "This is Methos. . .an old friend of mine."  
  
Methos stepped forward and clasped Buffy's hand, lifting it to his lips in an old-fashioned gesture that fascinated Buffy. * There's something about him. . .just how old can Immortals get, anyway? Duncan told me that Amanda was twelve centuries old, but Methos seems older, somehow * She smiled at Methos and commented, "Nice to meet you, Methos," as her eyes told him that she was rather curious about him. The elder Immortal noted the scrutiny and smiled inwardly: some things never changed.  
  
Duncan concluded the introductions by nodding at the large, thirtyish looking dark-haired man standing behind Methos and elaborating, "This is Nick Wolfe, Buffy: a good friend of Amanda's. . .and a recent entry into our membership."  
  
Buffy took the initiative this time: she walked up to Nick and shook his hand firmly as she commented, "Nice to meet you, Nick. So, you're a new Immortal. . .Duncan told me the whole story about how it is when you're first learning about things. . .how are you adjusting?"  
  
Nick grimaced and replied, "I'm muddling along. . .it's not as if I have much of a choice but to adjust." He gave Amanda a mock glare as she walked over and slipped her arm around his. The lovely Immortal laughed and commented, "You just won't let some things go, will you, Nick?" She leaned over to Buffy and whispered, "You shoot some people just once, and they never let you forget about it."  
  
Buffy smiled politely, making a mental note to question Duncan about that little comment later, before frowning and commenting, "It's nice to meet all of you. . .but I have a feeling this isn't a social call, from the way that Duncan rushed over to campus to find us. What's wrong?" She noticed the grim faces of the visitors and continued, "Let me guess. . .some rogue Immortal has teamed up with some seriously nasty demon, and we're looking at the Apocalypse. . .causing you to come to see your friendly neighborhood Slayer."  
  
Buffy saw Duncan look away briefly, his eyes sad, before turning back to Buffy and replying, "No demonic problems, Buffy. . .but it does involve an Immortal."  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes. . .and knew. She sank into a nearby easy chair and looked up at Duncan, her eyes brimming as she asked: "Alyssa?"  
  
Duncan swallowed and nodded before replying, "I'm sorry, Buffy. She's gone."  
  
  
*****  
  
Buffy just stared at Duncan for a long moment, disbelieving. Anticipating her reaction, Giles had moved over to her side, and his judgment was vindicated as she flung herself at her Watcher and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Long seconds passed as she stood there crying; abruptly, she pulled away and glared mercilessly at Duncan as she snarled, "So, one of you finally got her. Why are you here, Duncan? Afraid that I'll violate your little code and go after Alyssa's murderer?"  
  
She was surprised that none of the Immortals reacted negatively to her outburst, and Methos' expression was compassionate as he replied, "No, Buffy. Alyssa was killed in violation of the rules of the Game. . .and we are here to ask for your help in dealing with her killer."  
  
Buffy blinked in surprise, clearing tears away and allowing her to see that all four Immortals were looking intently at her, waiting for her response. She took a deep breath, and commented, "All right, I'm listening."  
  
Duncan motioned for her to sit, and they all found seats in Giles' living room as Duncan began to explain, "Alyssa was found dead two weeks ago in an alley several hundred yards from the Watchers' compound. When I heard, I went to the Council and questioned them, but they had no idea why Alyssa had strayed off of holy ground. Fortunately, I have a reliable contact within the organization that observes the activities of Immortals-who, by the way, also refer to themselves as Watchers-and he was able to pass on to me a videotape that a Watcher had managed to obtain. . .it contains footage of Alyssa's death. . .and the attendant circumstances."  
  
Buffy shuddered in revulsion, as did Willow, but Buffy recovered quickly and responded, "All right, let's see it."  
  
Duncan walked over to the VCR and pushed the play button: the screen quickly lit up and showed Alyssa walking down a dimly lit alley; abruptly, she reacted as if something had stung her, and a man stepped into view, wielding a sword. Alyssa briefly pleaded with the man not to attack her, but it was futile: he charged at her and battle was joined. Alyssa apparently decided rather quickly that this man would see no reason, and she dispatched him with three brutally efficient moves, concluding with the stranger's head bouncing off of the cobblestones.  
  
Buffy watched as Alyssa was transfixed by the Quickening, only to see a new, cloaked figure walking up to Alyssa while she was helpless and strike off her head. An involuntary snarl escaped from her as the incredibly cowardly nature of the act sunk in, and she watched as the figure took in Alyssa's Quickening. After the fireworks had died down, the figure casually walked away, leaving the corpse of the woman that Buffy had seen as a symbol of hope.  
  
The screen went blank, and Duncan turned off the VCR as Buffy blinked, still in shock. After a moment, she looked at Duncan and grated out, "Who did this?. . .he's a dead man."  
  
Duncan looked grimly at Buffy and replied, "My source in the Watchers has identified him as Conrad Daniels. He's about five hundred years old, and has not been terribly active in the Game. . .the consensus is that he's been playing it cagey up to now, looking for opportunities to get easy Quickenings. As far as they know, he's never violated the Rules before, but apparently the Immortal Slayer was too much for him to resist. My source sent a picture along." He handed Buffy a manila folder, which she opened and examined. Her eyes widened, and she stared for a long moment before screaming in rage and slamming her fist into the nearest wall, tearing a large hole into the surface and causing Willow and Xander to rush over to her. A savage gesture stopped them in their tracks, and Buffy met Giles' eyes with a truly lethal glare as she grated out, "Damn it, Giles. . .this time they've gone too far."  
  
Giles blinked, and his thoughts were racing as he asked, "What do you mean, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy walked over and handed him the folder as she snarled, "See for yourself, Giles." Giles opened the folder and looked at the picture: a burst of anger so intense raced through him that he had no doubt that he was fully capable of ripping the head of the person depicted in the photo off of its shoulders without much effort.  
  
Willow perceived Giles' anger and asked, "Uh, Giles? Could you fill the rest of us in on this. . .we're not used to seeing you ready to rip someone's spine out."   
  
Giles looked at Buffy for a long moment: she nodded, and Giles turned to the others and replied, "Unfortunately, it seems as if the guilty individual is someone who has the full confidence of the Council of Watchers. . .someone who could cause the Council to take precipitous action to deal with what it saw as a risk." He took a deep breath, then elaborated:  
  
"The Immortal in question is now going by the name of. . ." He turned to Buffy and met her intense gaze as he continued: "Quentin Travers."  
  
  
  
  
As before, comments are welcome and desired.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part II

ETERNAL NO LONGER  
  
Part II  
  
  
"Quentin Travers."  
  
Several people in the room blinked, hard, but it was Duncan who responded, "Quentin Travers? The Watcher who got you sacked? I wanted to meet that damned fool when I brought Alyssa to the Council. . .but I was told that he was called away unexpectedly. . .now I know why. He knew that I was coming, and didn't want to risk my detecting him."  
  
Giles nodded grimly and replied, "He must have bided his time until she began to feel comfortable, then arranged the ambush." He turned to MacLeod and commented, "Duncan. . .the Council should be informed immediately of Travers' true identity and his treachery. . .we're not exactly on friendly terms right now, but if he still has access to the inner circle of the Council. . ."  
  
MacLeod nodded and replied, "Of course, Rupert," and went over to the phone, dialing the number while shaking his head at the idiocy of an organization that refused to take the phone calls of a man of the quality of Rupert Giles.  
  
While MacLeod spoke to the sleepy Watcher at the other end of the line, Buffy turned to Methos and asked, "I understand why Duncan would come to give me the news. . .but why did he need to drag the rest of you along? No offense, I'm glad to meet you, but Sunnydale isn't exactly a fun place to visit."  
  
Methos nodded and replied, "Duncan was telling the truth when he said we needed your help, Buffy, but that's not all there is to it." He frowned, and a distant look appeared in his eyes as he elaborated, "Buffy, in your line of work, you encounter prophesies on a regular basis involving the activities of demons and how you, as the Slayer, interact with them." Buffy nodded, as did her friends in the room, and Methos continued, "Immortals also have their own lore, going back as far if not farther than that of the Slayers. Some of the prophecies are millennia old, and have still not come to pass. One of those prophecies involves the fate of the Immortal Slayer, and the implications of that fate on the future of the Slayer herself."  
  
Methos paused at this point, and Buffy prodded him, "Go on, Methos, what does the prophecy say?"  
  
Methos looked at her and stated bluntly, "It says that the Immortal who takes the Quickening of the Immortal Slayer will seek to end the line of Slayers forever."  
  
Everyone in the room except Duncan, who was occupied with his conversation, stared at Methos as he finished the sentence. Xander blinked and asked, "Wait a minute. . .how could he do that? When one Slayer dies, another is called. . .until Alyssa died, there were three. I don't get it."  
  
Methos nodded and replied, "Ordinarily, that would be true, Xander. . .but Daniels. . .or Travers, as he's calling himself now, has taken in the Quickening of the Immortal Slayer, which will greatly enhance his own combat abilities. Also, in theory it could give him the ability of absorbing the life forces of other Slayers that he kills, as the energies that give Slayers their powers are somewhat akin to those that power Immortals, and the absorption of Alyssa's mingled energies will create a bridge that will give him that versatility. If he succeeds in killing both living Slayers. . .the wording of the prophesy suggests that there will be no more. . .that Travers will have absorbed that thing that causes the next Slayer to be activated upon a Slayer's death into himself."  
  
Buffy went pale, then whispered, "So you're not here to get my help. . .you think he's coming here, and you're trying to protect me."  
  
Methos smiled reassuringly and replied, "For both reasons, Buffy. . .Duncan and I have been deputized by the Arbiter to exact justice from Travers for violating the Law of Single Combat, meaning we can combine forces to take his head. . .but with his stolen power he may be too much for us. . .it may take a Slayer to defeat him. On the other hand, we've seen he will resort to treachery, and you will need extra backup until he is dead, and believe me, we're glad to provide it."  
  
Buffy smiled grimly and responded, "Then under the circumstances, I'm glad to have it." Abruptly, her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Omigod, Giles. . .Faith!"  
  
Amanda raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's Faith?"  
  
"My evil little sister," replied Buffy bluntly, pacing restlessly around the room as she turned to Amanda and briefly explained the origin of the two Slayer phenomenon, and the events surrounding Faith's presence in Sunnydale. She turned to Methos and commented, "She's a sitting duck. . .we've got to get her out of the hospital and to somewhere safe."  
  
"She's safe in the short run, anyway." Duncan had concluded his call and walked back to the others in time to hear Buffy's comments. Seeing her questioning look, Duncan explained, "Coma is almost unheard of among Immortals, due to our healing abilities, but it has been known to happen. . .and from one of those cases it is known that an Immortal who takes the Quickening of another Immortal in a coma will suffer extreme mental trauma. . .the one who did it went mad and went on a killing spree in Central Europe until he could be brought down. . .I doubt that Travers would take such a risk." He frowned and continued, "On the other hand, he wouldn't be beyond killing her and waiting for the next Slayer to arise. . .it would be best to get her out of there. . .I have some connections in Los Angeles that could get her into a clinic with armed guards. . .at least we would be forewarned if he tried something."  
  
The phone rang again, and Giles went to answer it as Buffy smiled and replied, "Thanks, Duncan. . .I've still got issues with Faith, but no one deserves to be slaughtered like that. . .and I definitely don't want her death to lead to that bastard becoming even more powerful."   
  
Duncan nodded, then everyone turned as Giles raised his voice to the caller: "Are you sure? Of course, I'm sorry, that was a foolish question. . .thank you. . .could you please call back if you hear anything more? Thank you." He hung up the receiver, and his next words sent a chill down Buffy's spine:  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
  
SUNNYDALE GENERAL HOSPITAL: ONE HOUR BEFORE  
  
  
  
Faith's eyes snapped open, and she quickly surveyed her surroundings. She was in a dark hospital room, hooked up to an IV and various monitors. Quickly, she got out of bed, disconnecting various leads and tubes, and she looked around the room for more substantial clothing than what she was wearing, finding none, much to her annoyance. Her eyes fell on a television in a corner, and she turned it on. The set came to life, and displayed a news desk with a well-groomed man sitting behind it. Faith didn't hear what he was saying, as she was too busy staring at the date displayed at the bottom of the screen: November 8, 1999. *Oh God. . .I've been out for five months. . .what in the hell is going on? *   
  
She crept up to the door of the room and peeked outside: the corridor was empty. She slipped out and began looking around for clothing or anything else that might be useful. She broke into a closet and found some jeans and a T-shirt that a hospital worker had left: they would have to do. She dressed quickly, surprised at how good she felt. . .her last memories had been of Buffy stabbing her, and the long fall off the roof. . .followed by those horrible dreams. She shuddered, then left the closet, heading for the exit.  
  
As she approached the exit door, a security guard came from a side passage and called out, "Hey! I don't recognize you. . .do you have clearance to be in this area?"  
  
The guard saw the innocuous looking young woman give him a "Who, me?" look as he walked over. He scowled at her, waiting for a response. Looking puzzled, she frowned at him and commented, "Damn. . .I could swear that I had that clearance here. . .oh, here it is." The guard saw the blur of a fist, then blessedly crashed into darkness, sparing him the pain of the broken jaw he had just suffered until he woke up three hours later.  
  
Faith shook her head at the crumpled figure. * Some people never learn. * She turned her back on the guard and departed through the exit, whistling a happy tune.  
  
  
RUPERT GILES' APARTMENT: ONE HOUR LATER  
  
  
Buffy swore at hearing Giles' recounting of the news from the hospital and commented, "We've got to find her. . .she'll be a sitting duck if Travers goes after her." She frowned and commented, "I don't believe in coincidences, Giles. . .not when they're this convenient. Could Travers have done something to get Faith to wake up?"  
  
Giles frowned and replied, "We know that medical science was helpless to get Faith out of that coma. . .she either would have or wouldn't have on her own. That would presumably leave magic, and I can't think of a spell that would. . ." His eyes widened, and he muttered, "That couldn't be it, could it?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and snapped, "What, Giles? Don't get cryptic on us now!"  
  
Giles turned to Buffy, sighed and responded, "There is a spell that can be used to heal almost any injury-even mortal ones-as long as the subject is not already dead. This spell has been known for a long time to the Council, and Travers undoubtedly has access to it. However, there are two problems that make its use unlikely in this case. First, the spell is ineffective when used by a human caster against a Slayer: the reason is unknown, but scholars have speculated it has to do with the different natures of Slayer's life force as compared to normal humans." Giles paused, then concluded, "The other reason is that performing the spell invariably is instantly fatal to the caster."  
  
"Fatal how, Rupert?" MacLeod's voice was ominously calm as he asked the apparently innocent question.  
  
"The caster's heart explodes. . ." Giles' voice trailed off as he realized what MacLeod was getting at.  
  
"I had that happen once," remarked Methos, looking back at the rest of them with a quirky expression that masked his deep concern. "Some clever alchemist shot me with an arrow covered with a poison of his own invention. . .caused my adrenal glands to run out of control until. . .well, no need to go into details. . .suffice it to say that it was VERY painful. . .but I was up and about again in ten minutes. . .and presumably, Travers would be too."  
  
"There still remains the first problem." Giles sounded shaken, but visibly took comfort in the prospect of Faith's sudden recovery not having been the result of Travers being yet another step ahead of them.  
  
"He's not human, Giles. . .and he's already absorbed the Quickening of the Immortal Slayer." MacLeod's voice was grim as he dashed the Watcher's hopes. "My guess is that he could have cast the spell even if he had been simply another Immortal, given the strength of our life-force . . .adding the essence of a Slayer almost certainly would have clinched it. Faith's on the loose . . .and Travers is the one who set it into motion. He almost certainly has people out looking for her."  
  
"Then we've got to find her before they do." Buffy was conscious of having used the same words when they went to save Alyssa from the Mayor ten months before . . .and as the occupants of the room split up to search for the fugitive Slayer, she desperately hoped that the result would be more successful than the last effort.  
  
  
. . .to be continued  
  
  
As before, comments are welcome and desired.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part III

ETERNAL NO LONGER  
  
Part III  
  
  
MAIN STREET: 10 PM THAT NIGHT  
  
  
Faith walked down the street, looking into store windows and generally not looking like someone who had just committed felony assault five minutes after awakening from a five-month coma. Her apartment had remained untouched, surprisingly enough, and she had broken in and taken the money and supplies she had stockpiled there in case of emergency. A quick but expert application of a set of clippers had changed her long hair into a rough approximation of the look that Janine Turner had made popular a few years back, and a little dye made what was left of her hair jet black. The clothes she bought didn't hang quite right on her, with her recent weight loss, but the changed look was what she was after: the wardrobe was far more Cordelia-esque than she thought anyone she knew would picture her as. . .she still looked hot, she mused, but in a new way.  
  
The Slayer thought about calling a taxi, but the train station was within walking distance: why add another person who would remember having spoken to her, even in disguise? She walked briskly for several minutes, leaving the lights of Main Street behind as she approached the train station.  
  
Abruptly, she began to feel that prickling feeling in the back of her neck that she knew, from personal experience and from talking with Buffy, meant that her Slayer intuition was trying to tell her something was seriously wrong. Without breaking stride, she began to scan the street ahead of her, and quickly spotted the tall man in a trenchcoat keeping stride with her on the other side of the street and just ahead of her. He seemed to be minding his own business, but Faith decided that, given the recent consequences of carelessness on her part, a little caution would be in order. She turned left on the next cross street, planning to take a roundabout route to the train station.  
  
She was not shocked when a sidelong glance revealed that the man was now following her and had picked up his pace. Faith's impulse was to turn on the guy and beat him senseless. . .it had been too long since she had seriously gotten to pummel anyone; however, her Slayer instincts continued to insist that this would be a very bad idea indeed. At the next corner, she turned right, temporarily obscuring the view of her tail, then began running, inwardly cursing at having to sweat into her nice dress. . .but congratulating herself on having the foresight to wear flats with the outfit.  
  
She heard faint cursing, then the sound of his footsteps as he began to pursue her. . .and, then, there was a second set of steps keeping time with the first. She glanced back and managed a curse of her own as she saw another guy, this one shorter, wearing a trenchcoat. * For Christ's sake, we're in Southern California! Where are all these idiots with trenchcoats coming from? * Her endurance had not been diminished by her ordeal, and she quickly outdistanced her angry pursuers. She was congratulating herself for the escape when she walked right into a fist. The blow stunned her, though she rolled at the last second and managed to come up into a crouch. . .where she found herself staring at another guy in a trenchcoat, who was smiling smugly and pointing a 9 mm pistol at Faith. "Miss Stevenson, I presume," the man commented, the pistol not wavering a centimeter as he continued, "There's someone who wants to see you. . .come along quietly."  
  
Faith relaxed, realizing that she was not going to disarm this man unless he was distracted, and replied, "If you shoot me, it's gonna be kind of hard to bring me to your boss. . .so what's my incentive to cooperate, sweet-cheeks?"  
  
The man looked at her with hard eyes and replied coldly, "I have orders. . .if I can't capture you, I am to kill you. The former is preferable, the latter is acceptable. What's it going to be?" Faith was about to reply when the man started momentarily, as if a chill had gone down his spine. He smiled and commented, "Here's my backup. . .I don't think we'll have any more trouble with you. . ."  
  
A rugged looking, dark-haired man who looked like he needed a shave stepped from behind a hedge and shot Faith's captor between the eyes with the .357 Magnum in his right hand. As the stricken man fell, the newcomer commented, "On the other hand, I might prove to be an inconvenience." He turned to Faith and called out, "Faith. . .you're in big trouble. . .I was sent to get you out of it."  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow in disbelief and retorted, "I'M in a lot of trouble! You just blew some guy's brains out on Elm Street, and I'm in a lot of trouble? You're one to talk, fella."  
  
The man smiled grimly and nudged the body, causing the sword hidden beneath the coat to come loose and ring against the sidewalk. He indicated the blade and elaborated, "He'll be up soon. . .do you want to be here when he does?"  
  
Faith blinked, and a certain set of memories from ten months before came flooding back to her. Her eyes widened in shock, and she replied, "Hell no. . .let's get out of here!"   
  
The man started jogging at a good clip, and Faith followed just behind him, noting as she did that her rescuer was also dressed in a trenchcoat, and the outline of a bladed weapon was clearly visible as he ran. They reached a small rental car, and the man opened the driver side door and reached across to open the other door. Faith got in and they began driving.  
  
After a few seconds, Faith looked at the man suspiciously and asked, "How in the hell did you find me, anyway? I went to a lot of trouble to set up this disguise."  
  
The man smiled grimly and replied, "You're a Slayer. . .you give off vibes that Immortals can pick up. . .that's how those guys found you. . .and how I did." He met her eyes and nodded, concluding, "Nick Wolfe, former cop and current Immortal, at your service."  
  
Faith's eyes softened a little, and Nick realized that he had passed a test. The Slayer grinned and commented, "I was wondering if you were going to admit that. . .not that you're hiding it very well. You do realize that you do stand out, wearing that thing here?"  
  
Nick chuckled and replied, "Between that and decapitation. . .I'll take conspicuous." He turned a corner, and Faith's eyes narrowed again. She glared and him and grated, "We're going to Giles' place, aren't we. . .who sent you, anyway?"  
  
Nick paused and looked uncomfortable. Faith's eyes went hard and she snapped, "Stop the car!" The Immortal hesitated, and Faith's gaze became still more chilly as she whispered, "Stop the car or I knock you cold and leave you to take your chances with the Ginsu guys looking for me."  
  
Obediently, Nick pulled to the curb and waited for her to continue. The Slayer's eyes relented a bit, but her tone was still terse as she stated, "Buffy sent you, didn't she?"  
  
Nick blinked, then replied, "Buffy and Giles, yes. . .we split up to look for you after we heard the news that you had awakened. . .we're supposed to meet back at Giles' apartment."  
  
Faith unfastened her seatbelt, and turned to the Immortal, commenting, "Look. . .thanks for saving my ass back there, but given a choice, I'd rather take my chances with the guys who haven't actually gutted me yet." Faith began to open the car door, then felt Nick gently restrain her with his hand. Her first impulse was to carry out her threat to knock him cold, but she turned and saw the look of complete sincerity in his eyes, and the urge to strike out diminished. She sighed, and stated bluntly: "You've got one minute. . .start talking."  
  
Nick nodded, then met Faith's gaze with sad eyes as he began, "Faith. . .I'm here with Duncan MacLeod and two of our Immortal friends. . .we came because something terrible has happened. . .Alyssa is dead."  
  
Nick watched as the news hit Faith. . .the look in her eyes was like nothing he had seen before. . .grief, but distorted by a sense that something totally unimaginable had happened. . .something that she apparently had considered impossible. He watched her blink, then heard her ask in a small voice, "How?"  
  
Nick told her the whole story, including what they had all seen on the tape, the involvement of Quentin Travers, and the prophecy about the Slayers. Faith's eyes were dull with shock as Nick finished the story, and the former cop was preparing to try to say something that would help her deal with her obvious grief when she blinked twice. The hard look returned, and Faith snapped, "Are we going to kill the son of a bitch?"  
  
Nick looked at her and nodded slowly. The Slayer's eyes lit up with cold fury, and she snarled, "Then let's not waste any more time. . .I always thought that bastard would look better without his head anyway." She re-fastened her seatbelt, and turned away from Nick, staring out the window into the darkness.   
  
The rest of the drive went by in silence, and if at times a certain amount of moisture appeared in the eyes of the newly awakened Slayer, Nick carefully refrained from commenting on it.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
GILES' APARTMENT: 10:45 PM  
  
  
Buffy opened the apartment door, and found it empty. She gestured to Amanda, and they walked in. Buffy poured some tea that Giles had brewing on the stove, and brought Amanda a cup. They sat in silence for a moment before Buffy chuckled and asked, "Does living to be a thousand teach you how to deal with those uncomfortable silences?"  
  
Amanda shook her head and replied, "Not really. . .other than having to get used to being alone for extended periods. . .friends die, nations fall, and we remain. . .it can be a lonely life, Buffy."  
  
Buffy paled momentarily and whispered, "I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Hey," Amanda interjected as she reached out to grasp Buffy's hand and stopped her halting apology, "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. . .I was just trying to. . ." She paused, then continued, "I've known about Slayers for a long time, Buffy. . .long before Duncan did. When you live over a thousand years, you see just about everything. When I realized what your lives were like. . .that you faced constant death from the time you were Called until you died, it made even my experiences as an Immortal seem rather tame. . ."" She paused again, visibly uncomfortable, then continued, "Buffy, I've done some things in my life that I've regretted, but as a whole, I've loved my life, and the thought of an existence so inherently short as that of a Slayer has been. . .disquieting to me. But then I think of how much impact what you do has. . .there is something in me that longs for that level of meaning in my life." Amanda saw the expression on Buffy's face and held up a hand, elaborating, "Don't get me wrong. . .I wouldn't want to switch places with you. . .but the saying about the grass being greener on the other side of the fence comes to mind. . .sometimes it's not fun having sociopaths follow you around wanting to decapitate you, either. . ." The platinum blonde Immortal frowned and looked at Buffy, asking, "Did that make any sense at all?"  
  
Buffy smiled, and Amanda saw the light in her eyes that Duncan had described at length as the Slayer commented, "Yeah, it did. . .and thank you." The front door opened, and Nick walked in, his face grim. Buffy and Amanda stood, and Buffy asked, "Any luck, Nick?"  
  
Nick turned and gestured, and after a moment Faith walked into the room. Buffy felt a momentary shock at seeing her after so long, and took a moment to examine her minutely. The short, black hair was a stark difference, and the contrast between it and her pale skin was striking. She could see the haunted look in Faith's eyes, and she decided to grab the bull by the horns: "Faith, I-"  
  
The dark eyes flared, and Faith savagely raised a hand as she interjected, "Just don't, B." She locked eyes with Buffy and whispered, "I'm here to help you find that son of a bitch Travers and kill him. . .after that, I'm leaving. . .over the body of anyone who tries to stop me. Clear?"  
  
Buffy met Faith's glare without flinching, then nodded once. Faith nodded in reply, then called out, "I'm going to shower and change. . .make sure no one tries to kill me when I come out, OK, B?" She vanished into Giles' bathroom, and Buffy had to repress the desire to laugh hysterically at the sudden diffusion of tension that Faith's irreverent remark had caused. She looked back and saw that Nick and Amanda were visibly concerned. She managed a dry chuckle, and commented, "Believe it or not. . .that's Faith in an even mood. . .she'll be OK for now." More sounds at the door announced the arrival of more searchers, and Buffy's face turned grim again as she called out, "All right. . .we've found Faith. . .now we have to find Travers." She turned back to the closed bathroom door, and concluded silently:  
  
*Before it's too late *  
  
  
  
  
. . .to be continued  
  
  
As before, comments are welcome and desired.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
